The Deadly Encounter: Comato Meets The Freezing Uchiha!
Asuchi wanders around the village gate to check for intruders. "Just like it usually is. No one dares to attack us." He chuckles. "Let me go around back and..." He pauses. "A huge chakra passing by.. I need to inform Lord Fubukikage.!" Asuchi teleports using his Shadow Teleportation and heads to Doujinn's office. Asuchi began to speak rapidly. "Doujinn, I sensed a huge chakra nature passing by!" Doujinn sighs. "Were you able to tell the DNA?" "Asuchi bows down. "Sir.. Its an Uchiha!" Doujinn punches his desk, causing it to break. He begins to laugh hysterically. "AN UCHIHA? OH WHAT FUN!.. Asuchi! Watch over the village! I'm going out!" He roars. Doujinn flies out of the village, searching for the newly found Uchiha. Comato passes through unfamiliar territory. "I've never been around here before." Comato thinks to himself. He spots out a large blizzard not far from where he is. "Gosh, I wonder what that is? I don't have anything else to do, I'll go check it out." Comato heads towards the blizzard, wondering why there is s snow storm in the middle of a forest. "It would seem REALLY stupid to head towards a storm. But what can I say, I'm bored." Comato said approaching the storm. Doujinn hops from tree to tree, eager to meet the unkown Uchiha. "'' hmmm.. I'm getting close... I can feel it.." He thought. Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain inside his body."''Doujinn, be careful. If you get too carried away, you might release me.." His inner demon spoke to him. "Relax. I won't go that far unless its a body I want." Doujinn said in a calming tone. Not even noticing, Doujinn passes a huge chakra. "Shit! That's him!" He turns around and begins to chase the mysterious Uchiha. Noticing the person following him, Comato stopped and turned around. "Hiya." Comato greeted to man. "Can I ask why you are following me?" Sensing the huge chakra inside of the man. "Whoa! What is that?" Comato thinks. "Who are you?" Comato asked the man. "I am Doujinn. Doujinn Uchiha." Doujinn replied. I followed you because you were passing my village... And my aide informed me you were an Uchiha." He closed his eyes and began to smile. "So I want to see what you've got!" He opened his eyes, revealing his Sharingan. "Care for a fight?" "Umm, sure. My name is Comato Uchiha." Comato said activating his Sharingan. Taking out several kunai, Comato threw them to different parts of the area. "Ready when you are." Comato stand getting in his fighting stance. "Doujinn, that's the same kunai Taijinn carries. This one's fast." The demon whispered in Doujinn's mind. "Don't worry, I'll match his speed with that technique, he won't catch us." Doujinn stares the Uchiha down. "Sorry, but this forest is too cramped for me.. Maybe I should make some space!" Before Comato knew it, Doujinn jumped in the air and began weaving signs.Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work!" Suddenly, the whole forest became a sea of flames. "If you wanted to make more room..." Comato said putting his hands together. "Why didn't you just ask!" Comato thrusted his arms apart releasing a shockwave. That knocked everything back that was in fifty feet of Comato. Ultimately clearing the area of flames and knocking Doujinn down. Doujinn jumps up and improves his chakra flow. "I hate using that chakra nature from the start, was never that good." He stated. He began forming hand signs and walking towards Comato. "Let's see how you dodge this!" Thrusting out his palms, he released a wave of lightning at Comato. The Uchiha went to turn, but there stood a clone was spitting out a wave of wind in the other direction. "Doujinn, you better hope this works" the demon whispered. Comato formed a barrier around him, absorbed the lightning and let the wind release attack hit him. Unharmed, Comato then used his bending to redirect the lightning at Doujinn and the clone. "Hmm.. What to do.." Doujinn said. "That technique is interesting, but I won't absorb it yet. Time for my grand combo!" Suddenly, a mist covered Doujinn as he performed another technique. As the final hand sign was performed, One of the Doujinns were hit with the lightning. Since Comato cleared the area the kunai he set out had dissapeared. Comato teleported them to his hand, resetting them out as a precaution. "What are you doing behind that mist?" Comato said waiting for Doujinn's next move. Suddenly, Doujinn teleported behind Comato, clenching his teeth. His inner demon spoke once more. "Doujinn! You know use it already! I can sense him planning to strike!" "'' Don't worry, the clone is over there performing a different technique, then I'll use another combo''" Doujinn said. Doujinn began crouching down, fusing chakra. "Freezing Release: Chakra Armour!" He rose up, covered in Freezing Release chakra. He then lunges forward Comato with a fist of ice and hits him. Comato's natural reflexes allow him to respond quick enough to intercept then punch. Dodging the punch, while the barrier of chakra was still around him. Comato formed a Rasengan hoping to hit Doujinn. Doujinn once again spoke to his inner beast. "'' dodge or counter? Its your say." "''Strike him! Your body can withstand it now your in this mode!" The beast growled. Doujinn began gathering his black lightning in his palm. He rushed towards Comato, colliding his Black Lightning: Chidori against the Uchiha's Rasengan, causing the earth beneath them to break away. Teleporting away from Doujinn, Comato recapped over Doujinn's moves. "He uses Kamui like my brother!" Comato says to himself. "I thought Kamui was only used by Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake? And my brother has both of their eyes! That was black lighting. This guy is no joke." Comato charged Doujinn, ready to attack. Doujinn's demon began to speak. "Your using techniques thought to be rare ya know" Doujinn chuckled. "Haha.. Don't worry. He isn't like Taijinn. He obviously knows about these techniques. Lend me some chakra for my next attack." Doujinn runs up to Coma to until he reaches a close enough range."Freezing Release: Eight Trigrams Frozen Palm!" He thrusts his palm towards Comato, waiting for his counter. Jumping in the air and slightly spinning, Comato barely dodges the attack. "I wonder what would that would do if I were hit by it?" Holding his shoulder, Comato charges lightning into his hand and fires a bolt down upon Doujinn. Doujinn speaks to the demon again. "What should I do? Use my Magnet Release: Iron Sand Ultimate Defense?" The demon sighed. "'' you didn't bring any of your Iron Sand! You rushed out to find this guy.." "Well I guess its time for more Kamui.. Kamui: Frozen Space!" Doujinn sends a combination of Kamui and Freezing Release chakra towards the lightning. Comato is shocked in amazement, landing on his feet. "You are really something else. But enough warm-up show what you really can do!" Comato said using his wood and earth nature plus, his bending technique to bind Doujinn. Comato's Bo-staff appears in his hand and with one swing unleashes a waveof wind toward Doujinn. Doujinn began laughing. "Alright, you asked for it!" Doujinn opened his eyes, revealing his Rinnegan."Deva Path!" Doujinn blows alway his binding and the Wind Release technique aimed at him. Doujinn backs up and jumps in the air. "Now its my turn!Wood Release: Hidden Shadow Dragon Hands!" He sends multiple dragons towards Comato. "Your not the only one with Wood Release!" "Elemental attacks don't work on me." Comato said as he held out his hand, stopping the wood dragons. "Here, have them back. Comato pointed and the wood dragon sped off in the opposite direction. Weaving hand signs, Comato blew Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet at the dragons, setting them on fire. "Well that makes things much worse for you.." Doujinn laughed. "''I'm going to lend more chakra, use a different combo" the demon said. "I don't need your chakra, but I won't turn it down." Doujinn said. He aimed his head to the ground. "What you fail to realize is I have the Rinnegan, complete mastery of every known chakra." He began rising his head up. "Like this! Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Doujinn creates a giant wave that covers the whole area. He looks down from the top, his cold Dōjutsu ready to strike. Comato separates the water, forming hand signs, Comato uses Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet aiming at his opponent. With the barrier still around him Comato use activates his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. And rides the on top of the dragon toward Doujinn. Doujinn waits until Comato is face to face with him. "Sorry, but you fell for my trap.. Water Release: Drowning Paradise!" He puts his palm on Comato's forhead. Suddenly, the two Uchiha are in a large and beautiful beach. Doujinn notices Comato admiring the view. After only a brief moment, the sand begins to turn into water and Camato starts drowning. "''Hmmm, so you chose the Water Paradise? I like." The beast exclaimed. "Relax. Its just a Genjutsu. He's really trapped in the Water Prison Technique. Let's see how long it takes him to realize the situation." "What's this? A beach? But I was just attacking Doujinn. Damn, its genjutsu! I'm no good at genjutsu. Its getting hard to breathe." Comato tries to focus on breaking the genjutsu, failing a couple of times due to panicking. Finally he is able to release the genjutsu and finds himself within a water prison barrier. Struggling to breathe, Comato quickly release a shockwave, breaking the water prison and gasping for air. "'' He broke it Doujinn! I think you should fuse our chakra and go into that mode!" The demon whispered. " He hasn't shown any abilities I would like to absorb, but this next technique will surely make him show his true power!" Doujinn said. He started to rapidly perform his hand signs, taking quick step backs away from Comato, who was struggling. Doujinn slammed both his palms on the ground and revealed his jutsu. "Wood Release: Frozen Wonderland!" Suddenly, the whole area was covered in trees again, but these were deadly ones. "Comato! Wherever you are, be on guard. This is my ultimate battle field technique! It'll take a lot to destroy these!" Doujinn folds his arms and notices his drop in chakra. "''So you chose that technique? Smart, but you better hope that Uchiha uses chakra taxing jutsu so you can replenish your chakra.." The demon said. "Yeah hopefully.." Doujinn thought. "What is this?" Comato asked himself. "Now, where are you? Jumping in to the air Comato unleashed a barrage of fireballs upon the newly build environment hoping to destroy it and reveal Doujinn's hiding place. Doujinn touches a tree and speaks to Comato."Your attacks are futile.. Your just giving me chakra to absorb.. These very branches are the base of Fubukigakure. Luckily for you , I won't look for you. I have a body to repair." Doujinn touches another tree to see what chakra was absorbed. "He used Fire Release? My least favorite. Maybe I should send something in there to fight him?" Doujinn stepped back, grinng. "'He's smart. He'll figure a way out." Doujinn thought. "How am I going to get out of this one?" Comato says to himself. "I can't afford to use any jutsu because it will be absorbed." Comato pauses to think. "I need something to cut through the hard chakra absorbing trees." Placing his finger on his chin. "Oh! I feel so stupid!" Comato shouts loudly, making his black sword appear in his hand. "I forgot about you." Comato jokingly says to the sword. Gripping the sword tightly in his hand, Comato began to cut the hardened trees. "Doujinn, I can sense him cutting the trees. Looks like his weapon is made of something strong enough to cut the trees.." Said the demon. "Use my power!" Doujinn frowned. "That's unfortunate. But I'm not using your power. I have 3 dōjutsu that can help me.. Besides, I might kill him if I use your power.." Doujinn switched from his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan back to his Rinnegan. "Animal Path! Bird Summon!" Suddenly, Doujinn soared high in the sky, riding on the weird bird. "Now where is he?" He thought. Comato continued to cut through the trees when he noticed the summoning flying in the air. "There you are!" Comato thought. Placing his sword in the ground, Comato made hand sighs and blasted a fireball at him. Then continued to blasts fireballs. Doujinn, not paying attention, noticed huge fireballs lighting up the sky." Darn it.. I can't counter in time!" Suddenly, his summon burst into flames after being hit multiple times. The summon disappeared and Doujinn started to descend back to the earth. He landed using Deva Path. "I'm impressed Comato Uchiha," Doujinn muttered. But it's time I used some Bukijutsu!" Out of thin air, Doujinn revealed a scroll from his hand. "Summoning:Sage Gunbai!" With a flash of smoke, Doujinn stood there, holding a deadly Gunbai. "This weapon is capable of using Senjutsu.. How about I'll give you a demonstration!" Doujinn lifted his weapon high into the air. "Sage Art: Chilling Wave!" He swung the Gunbai and whipped up a Senjutsu enhanced Freezing Release technique towards Comato. Shivering from the cold air, Comato braced the air. "I know you can do more than that! Show me want else you can do?" Comato taunted. Weaving more hand signs, Comato expelled more fireballs. "Show me what that creature inside of you can do! "Grrr..." Whispered the demon. "He's taunting my power! Let me switch over and fight!" Doujinn closed his eyes. "If I use that power, I might go over the top..." "Hm. Alright. But once I feel like need me, I'll fuse our chakra and grant you my power!" The demon roared. Doujinn once again opened his eyes with his Rinnegan glowing. "Sorry, but I don't think its best if you do." He began weaving signs once more. "But try this! Water Release: Water Severing Wave!" Doujinn released a wave of eater that through the fireballs, causing them to be destroyed. "With power like this, I don't think you can push me to my edge!" Doujinn roared. "But, my chakra levels are low.. I'll finish this fight with my next jutsu.." He thought. "Aw man. You didn't use it." Comato said. "Instead you used a lame water move. Comato gathered the water up, making it swirl around him. Infusing his chakra in it and his kunai, Comato blasted the water back doubling the force of it. Comato activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, Comato charged toward Doujinn with Lightning Cutter in each hand. "I will get you to show me your real power!" Comato said. "I'll hit you with something real powerful now!" Doujinn yelled. "''If I use this technique, my chakra will be depleted since I'm not in that form.." He thought. Doujinn put his hands together creating a black sphere. "Doujinn! Are you going to use the Chibaku Tensei!?" The demon whispered in his mind. "You'll see.." Doujinn said. He put his hands down and stood in his Chidori stance. He fuses his black lightning into the sphere, causing it make lightning go in all directions. "Planetary Chidori!" He charged at Comato, causing the earth to split apart ready to make contact. "Whoa, that is one sick jutsu! I have to be ready for it." Comato said creating a triple layered barrier around himself and creating a wood clone to use for insurance. "I got this. As long as I have these flying raijin seals on my hand." Comato get closer about the clash with Doujinn. The two Uchiha strike each other, and things turn bad. The ground begins to cracks chakra waves burst away from the two ninjas. Suddenly, the black sphere begins to absorb everything to its core. Doujinn holds the sphere, still hitting whatever he made contact with. "'' its ripping my arm apart..." He thought. He tried to look at Comato. " My vision is blurry, but if I try to change eyes, the technique can't be controlled properly." Doujinn moves his body in order to dodge the rocks and trees being sucked in. "''I hope this works!" Comato thought as his used his Space–Time Barrier to warp the attack to his clone, which was getting a save distance away from the to clashing ninja. "Its should take Doujinn and his attack over to my clone. Things are really starting to get interesting." "Final strike!" Doujinn thought. He pushes through, and backs away from the orb. The result is a miniature Chibaku Tensei covered in black lightning. "Release!" Doujinn said in his mind. Suddenly, it explodes and Comato is badly injured. Doujinn begins limpping towards the body, barely able to see. "Time for that absorption.." He thought. Then , out of nowhere he froze. His eyes began to change. Rinnegan, to Eternal Mangekyo, to Mangekyo, To Sharingan, until he collapsed. He looked and was in shock. "'' it was a clone!" He thought. Doujinn laid there passed out. "''Don't worrry master, 'lol grant you power.." His demon whispered. Doujinn's body was suddenly covered in dark chakra. "Whew, that was close. He tried to kill me with that last attack. Comato said. He looked over at Doujinn. "Whoa! That chakra, i-its so dark. Did he unleash the demon?" Comato walked closer. "Dude, are you alright?" Comato asked to fallen man. "I've got to be on guard. Comato thought exchanging his sword with his bo-staff. "If he decides to attack, I'll be ready." "He wasn't paying attention to his chakra which is weird.." Doujinn said. He stood up, with his Rinnegan back. " I am the Shadow Tailed Beast, seed of the Ten-Tails. My introduction is done. Time for me to replenish his chakra and switch over.." Doujinn regained control and began to laugh. " You wanted to see its power, so I'll show you some. Shadow Beast Sage Mode!" Suddenly, his body was covered in a black and and blue chakra cloak, and his Rinnegan turned black. "these eyes are just a stage..." Doujinn started to manifest black chakra rods and formed a sword. " Does this look familiar? Ask your sensei Naruto about his mode!" Doujinn stood there ready to fight. "Let the fun begin.." The beast whispered. "I agree. Let's get the real fight started. Comato said placing his hand together and closing. "This is going to be ''sooo awesome!" Comato gains black markings around and under his eyes as well as one in the middle of his forehead reminiscent of a third eye. Show that he had acquired Sage Mode resembling that of Hashirama Senju. "I'm ready for whatever you got." Comato said standing before Doujinn. "Let's do this." Doujinn teleported using Kamui to come face to face with Comato he begins dxelivering slashes of his Black Rod Sword, absorbing chakra every cut. Comato retaliated quickly blocking some the attack with his bo-staff. Slashing his bo-staff at Doujinn, Comato used his wind nature to make the attack more deadly. The wind attack lands a direct hit on Doujinn's side, but he is unfazed. "Nice one Comato.." He clenched his teeth and his cloak grew longer. "...Try this one! Kamui Barrage!" Doujinn began jumping through portals, delivering a blow and returning to his dimension after every hit. Comato was constantly being hit by Doujinn attack. "''He is showing me all of these nice jutsu!" Comato thought while he is being beaten by a barrage of fists. "Well time to join you." Comato then opened up a dimensional void stepping into the Kamui's Dimension. "Heya. Are you glad to see me?" Comato asked Doujinn. "I bet you are wondering how I got here." "I would, but this my dimension remember?" Doujinn said. Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees!" As his trees grew, he backed up to perform another technique. "Freezing Release: Antarctic Wasteland!" Suddenly, the Kamui Dimension was covered in icebergs and trees."I'm really starting to you like you Comato." Doujinn smiled. "Your good." "Thanks. Your pretty awesome yourself." Comato told Doujinn. "Damn it, I can't use my weapons here. I should have thought this out more." Comato cursed at himself. Sorry to make you waste your chakra but I can't stay here." Comato said opening the dimensional void to leave. "Bad idea.." Doujinn thought as Comato left. He made two clones and teleported to Comato. "Take this! Kamui: Blazing Suction! Kamui: Frozen Space!" Almost immediately two portals opened, one sending a wave of Blaze Release and the other sending Freezing Release. Doujinn watches, preparing his next attack. Comato stood there unaffected, due to his chakra field that was constantly around his body. "Come man! I wanna see some real power! Stop toying with me! What's can you do? Shadow Tailed Beast its doesn't seem like you can do much." Comato taunts them both. "Oh! I get it, your scared to fight me? Its cool, that's completely understandable. I would be scared to fight me too. I'm just so DAMN awesome. Comato continues on thinking in his head, "If this does work then I don't know what else will." "Let's go Doujinn! As soon as I get enough natural energy, we'll transform again!" Said the beast. "Fine." Doujinn said. "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!" Comato started sinking into the mud. Doujinn began performing more hand signs. "Time to disappear.." He thought. And his body melted into the ground, chakra undetected. "He won't stop this combo.." Doujinn thought. Comato took a kunai out of his pocket and threw it into the air. Instantly teleporting to the kunai and use Kadino's telekinesis to remain floating in the air. Creating a Massive Rasenshuriken, Comato launched it to Doujinn. Doujinn stands there, ready for the attack. Preta Path!" He yelled. And he absorbed the jutsu. Out of nowhere, one of his clones from the Kamui Dimension came back and was holding Comato tight. Water Release: Dimensional Drown!" The two Uchiha began slipping there the earth, on to another dimension until the clone paused. Doujinn walked up to Comato, with his Byakugan activated. Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms!" As he used the technique, his only target was the chakra flow in Comato's chest to his arms. "If you studied under me, you would know how to fix this. Unfortunately, you don't." Doujinn gathered up a mixture of chakra into his palm. "But if somehow you do, this technique will make it's mark!" At the last available moment, Comato used a shockwave to knock off the clones. Grabbing and placing his palm on Doujinn. "And if you did your research on me you would know what happens if I were to do this!" Comato said forcing his chakra into the body of Doujinn, greatly affecting his and his tailed beast's chakra flow. Stopping their use of chakra, that would last for quite some time. Doujinn stood there quietly. "If I perform the technique, we go to the next mode, go it?" Doujinn whispered to his beast. "Fine. but do it quick.." Said the beast. "Oh Comato, if only you knew about me.." Doujinn laughed. He stopped moving again. "You only stopped our chakra mix, not our individual. And just to prove it.." Doujinn's body began to twist and turn, his body almost falling apart. "..Yin-Yang Release:Cell Reanimation Jutsu!" Doujinn's insides became corrupted, and a figure burst from his stomach, ripping it apart. Doujinn passed out cold, dead. But the figure that he released was standing up, and was fully clothed like Doujinn. "In case your wondering, this is my version of the Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique. Except I just made myself better." Suddenly, Doujinn's body began to glow and his tailed beast was fully ready. The earth beneath him crumbled, causing a huge crater to form under him. His hair grew, longer than Madara Uchiha. It turned a gold and silver color, and his body was tough. "Ahh,it feels great being in this form.." Doujinn said. He was flexing and stretching in front of a surprised Comato. "Oh! You kept fighting after all of that?" Asked Doujinn. "This is my Perfect Jinchūriki Form." He flashed off his eyes. "My special eye only works if I focus, so give me a good fight!" Doujinn activates his chakra spheres and they go behind him. "Let's go Uchiha!" Roars Doujinn. "Alright, let's do this." Comato said quickly weaving hand sign. Tightly holding the snake seal, wood sprouted from the ground. Wrapping around Doujinn covering his body completely. Comato forged move hand seals, utilizing the wood under him. Shooting out of the ground, the wood came together creating a wood dragon. "Makara! Nice to see you again!" Comato said to the dragon. The dragon roared at Comato. "You don't have to be such an asshole." Comato said replying to the dragon roar and jumping on top its head. Doujinn stands there wrapped in wood. "Deva Path." He whispered. "You do realize I can't be held on Aight that." Doujinn began weaving signs, creating a barrier to improve his defense. "Since you summoned your dragon, I'll summon mine!" Doujinn then created a wood dragon and got on top. He then sprouted black chakra receivers, forming a sword. "Let's go!" And as soon those words were said, his dragon was ready to clash with Comato's. "Look Makara! A friend!" Comato jokingly said as an insult to Doujinn wood dragon. "Makara.....Go." Comato's dragon sped off preparing to wrap itself around Doujinn's dragon. His black sword reappears in his hand. Doujinn smirked. "You can say goodbye to your dragon..Freezing Release: Chakra Freeze.." The Freezing Release began leaking from Doujinn's body, making both Doujinn and Comato's Wood Release Dragon technique to freeze up and shatter. "Now, I'll absorb your chakra.." Doujinn whispered to Comato. He used his chakra arms to reach and grab Comato. He prepared a chakra rod to impale Comato, as his chakra arms pulled him down. Teleporting to kunai that was set earlier during the battle ,which was a good distance away from Doujinn, Comato stood looking from at distance. "I'll will defeat this guy." Creating six wood clones, Comato prepared for his next attack. Comato uses his bending to launch several boulders at Doujinn to get his attention. Doujinn creates Freezing Release clones all with chakra receivers. "You keep teleporting.. Guess you know the dangers on this mode.." Said doujinn. He then disappears and has his clones attack Comato's clones. "I refuse to hold back anymore!" Comato said. Comato charged to intercept the clones himself defending his clones. Comato Mangekyō Sharingan had begun to turn in circles. Let's see how you like it! Deva Path Shinra Tensei!" Comato shouted bkewing away all of Doujinn's clones. Doujinn began molding more chakra. "You can't destroy these clones! Truth-Seeking Clones!" Suddenly, Doujinn's Truth-Seeking Balls transformed into a humanoid shape resembling Doujinn. All of them possessed a Third Rinnegan like his. Doujinn put his arm out, pointing to Comato's wood clones. "Destroy." Commanded Doujinn. The clones moved with such speed, the Sharingan could barely keep up. They all hit with such force, the clones were destroyed instantly. Once they were finished, they all surrounded Comato. Comato analyzed the structure, concluding that they were indeed made of Gudōdama. "If that is so then they can't cancel out my senjutsu enhanced techniques. I still have a fighting chance." Comato readied himself with his sword infusing it with his own senjutsu and wind release chakra. "Come!" Comato dared Doujinn's clones to come at him. "They won't survive unless I give of my chakra.." Thought Doujinn. He opened is hands wide and transferred chakra to all 9 of them. Soon they were all opening their eyes with a Sharingan in both sockets. "That should help them, right Comato?" Doujinn roared. "I'll let them fight while I prepare my weapon.." Doujinn thought. Doujinn created another barrier and started summoning his weapon. "I don't know what he's planning but I would love to show off my taijutsu skills." Comato said quickly slashing his sword at one of them. Dodging the sword, the clones fiercely fought Comato, who was mainly on the defense due to the fact that he could not physically touch to clones. Comato natural reflexes are in a league of their own, so he should be able to dodge anything they thrown at him. "My weapon is almost complete, I just need to get one of my clones back.." Doujinn thought. He quickly pulled back one of them, making it revert back to its ball form. Doujinn stood up, his barrier around him. "Dust Sword!" Doujinn gripped the sword firmly and jumped in the fight between Comato and the Truth Seeking Clones. "He is amazing, his power is beyond Kage level." Comato says. "Wait.. You would happen to be a Kage, would you? If so, then I have a message for you from Lord Hokage." Comato takes out a red scroll with a Konaha symbol on it. Doujinn deactivated his Jinchūriki powers and reverted back to his usual form. "Indeed I am a Kage. The First Fubukikage to be exact." He walks towards Comato and receives the scroll. "before I open it.. What is this about?" Doujinn asked. " Naruto Sensei has called a summit to discuss his most recent decisions, regarding the Akatsuki. Comato informs Doujinn. "He wants the world current major Kage to give their opinions on this matter. That's all I know" Doujinn began folding his arms and smiled. "I'm guessing he sent you here to escort me to the Hidden Leaf? If so, your a strong one." Doujinn started to frown and balled up his fists. " I haven't been in my home village ever since I was little.." He took a deep breath and relaxed. "But I'll go, to meet the Hokage." "By the way, you should bring two of your most trustworthy shinobi" Comato told Doujinn. "After that we can head out for Konohagakure. Comato's Sage Mode finally expired and his eyes changed back to their black onyx color. Doujinn and Comato left the area, leaving the earth itself scarred at the quake of their battle, heading to Fubukikagakure to get Doujinn's things for the trip to Konoha. After they pass the village's gate, they are suddenly surrounded by Asuchi and Soremi. "Grand Emperor, why are you with him? Is he trying to control the village?" Asked Asuchi. Soremi began weaving signs and placed his hand on the ground. "Your not taking over our village! Earth Release: Swa-" Doujinn suppresses Soremi's chakra, forcing him to stop. "Soremi, don't worry. The Hokage has summoned me for a summit and I'm on my way to my home to get some things." Doujinn and Comato walk past the two Shinobi and head towards the Imperial Tower. Doujinn pauses. "Asuchi, Soremi, you two tell Talimi I'm leaving. Furīzu is in charge as the Second Fubukikage. Is that understood?" Yes my lord. We will await your summoning if you need us." The ninja say in unison. "Let us continue.." Doujinn says. After walking for some time, they reach his home. "Wait here. No one is allowed past this point." Doujinn said. After a while, Doujinn comes back with his backpack, while wearing his Kage Hat and Robe. "Alright, let's head out!" Doujinn grins. "Show me the way!" And with that, they leave for Konohagakure.